


日华川上动

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-12-27 16:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21121700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307





	1. Chapter 1

【内容不全 请移步LOFTER同ID】

偶尔两个人隔着时差聊视频，尚九熙说起看到的那些心中的艺术圣地时流光溢彩的眼睛，让何九华觉得两处相思的苦捱也是值得的。更别说他离家久了想自己的时候，不分昼夜打来的视频电话，对着镜头软着声儿喊自己“哥”，一边说着最甜蜜的也最下流的话，一边哄着自己解开衣服给他看看的样子……

一路走一路心猿意马，码头昏暗，何九华悄悄离尚九熙近了一点。

晚上人少，城市的灯光也不如国内一般灯火通明，天上的星光都隐约。在夜色里，尚九熙的手伸过来，握住了何九华的指尖。

踉踉跄跄，路灯下的两个身影渐渐合成一个。

这么晚的时候，码头上居然还有灯亮着。尚九熙趴在码头小屋的窗口，用手机的翻译软件打了什么字，又连说带比划地跟船家沟通了一会儿，就拉着何九华往河边走。

“你还会说威尼斯语啊？”何九华好奇地凑近，闻见尚九熙身上极淡的香水味。

“威尼斯说意大利语，爷们儿。”

何九华恼羞成怒地抬脚踢他，两个人牵着手，黑夜里又看不清，何九华一脚踢了个空险些摔下去。

尚九熙赶紧手上用力把人拽住：“带你划船不是带你演泰坦尼克号儿，你说你jump了我ju不jump。”

何九华被他拉了一把就忘了生气的事了，倚着他闷声儿地笑：“你这嘴皮子够溜的。”

船家打开了码头上的灯，示意他们上船，等两个人坐好之后解开了船缆，弯腰用力一推，小船儿晃晃悠悠就离开了水面。

何九华有些紧张地抓住了船舷，看着两边的船桨划破水面上斑斓的光影：“尚九熙，你真行吗？”

尚九熙没接话，反而意味深长地看了他一眼。何九华看得懂这一眼的意思——男人不能说不行。他还是忍不住咽了咽口水：“那你也小心点，我上有老下有小的禁不起你祸祸。”

“你上有老我见过，下有小哪儿来的？”尚九熙的眼神往他夹紧的腿中间一扫，“下边也不小啊。”

何九华瞪他：“我用你夸我！”大有什么用？你给我机会用？

尚九熙乐得差点握不住桨，好声好气地让何九华往中间坐，别让小船一边儿偏沉。

夜色静谧，水面上每隔一段铺开一绺艳色的灯光，淋漓地招摇着，衬得河道无端多了几分旖旎。两岸连绵起伏的尖角建筑在暗中勾勒心电图一般的轮廓线，或近或远的灯光点明着这座城市一个个精致巧妙的建筑。

“那边看，那就是咱们白天去的圣马可大教堂。”尚九熙示意他，“这个教堂特别有意思，里边埋的圣马可遗体，据说是偷来的。”

“为啥要偷啊？”

“啊……圣马可在基督教里是个圣人。埋个圣人显气派嘛，就派人把怹偷来了。”

“俺孟良。”

“俺焦呐赞……我接你这茬干什么！”

低低的笑声再次在水面上荡开。

不知不觉，小船儿越划越偏，最终在一条小巷口下面停住了。

何九华兴致勃勃地四处张望，以为这里也是什么历史古迹，一转头，尚九熙已经放下手里的船桨，一个跨步迈进了船舱。

“怎么了？”

“何九华你听没听过一个笑话。”

“什么笑话。”一般以这句开头的笑话都不太好笑，何九华往旁边挪了一下让尚九熙坐自己边上。

“有个男生想跟喜欢的女生表白，租了个船划到湖中间，跟她说，你要是不答应我，我就不划回去。”

“那女生怎么说啊。”

尚九熙坐在何九华身边，船舱又深又窄，两个人腿挨着腿：“那女的二话没说，跳水里游回去了。”

虽然不好笑，何九华还是应景地笑了两声：“这姑娘挺烈啊。”

尚九熙在夜色中看不清神色，伸了胳膊搂住了何九华的腰：“这个故事告诉我们，学会游泳是多么重要。”

被熟悉的气息笼罩环绕，何九华舒服得像被顺了毛的猫，往尚九熙怀里贴：“那我不会游泳怎么办啊。”

“你不会游泳还敢跟我上船？”尚九熙的笑声通过贴在一起的胸腔传过振动，“你跑不了了。”

不知是谁先开启了这一吻，在夜风微凉地吹散水面倒影的时候，两边的嘴唇已经合在了一处。两个人默契地没有撕咬和吮吸，柔软的舌头搅在一处发出细微的水声。

何九华发现尚九熙的手已经伸进了他的衣襟，笼着微微起伏的胸肌，用指缝去欺负那突起的一点。尚九熙的痴迷与恋慕本身就能让他心里又酸又软，他乐得享受尚九熙手指给自己带来的刺激，在唇舌间压抑着发出甜美的呻吟，诱使人更贪婪地把自己抱紧。

口中的温热忽然离开，何九华张了张嘴，唇间被塞了柔软的布料。他下意识地咬紧之后才发觉那是自己的T恤下摆，外套的拉链被扯下去，自己的胸前已经完全暴露给了身前使着坏的恋人。

濡湿的吻落在胸口的瞬间，何九华没忍住低低地叹息出声。终于逮住了大褂可以遮住的地方，尚九熙发了点狠地噬咬着那一点，牙齿细细地磨着敏感的周围再用舌头打着转儿。快感带着细微的电流划过全身，何九华搂着胸前肆虐的脑袋，纤细的手指插进尚九熙柔软的头发里，胸前的衣襟随着他的出声而垂落：“九熙…熙……咱，嗯，回酒店，行不行？”

尚九熙松了嘴，带着笑的声音有着些许狡猾的意味：“我说了，你跑不了了。”

何九华还没反应过来这句话的意思，一只手已经划开他的运动裤伸了进去。何九华吓得浑身都绷紧了：“你疯了你……这是……大街上……”

“不会让人看到的……”尚九熙的吻扫过他的耳垂，声音里满是缱绻的情意，“我舍不得。”

何九华教这一句弄软了身子骨，腰肢塌落在他怀里被他轻易地环过。尚九熙的手摸进了运动裤和内裤的里面，捉了他前面抬头的性器握在手里。

“凉的。”尚九熙低低地笑，用嘴唇蹭他没来得及刮的胡子。

“你……嘶，你舔一口就热了。”

本是嘴上逞强，可是马上双腿被人抄起来，身子一轻被抱着坐在尚九熙的膝盖上，随即尚九熙的小脑袋低下去和自己的手会合。

小船在两个人的动作下一摇一晃，凉风和湿软的口腔几乎同时包裹了何九华暴露在夜色中的下半身，一瞬间的细致柔软几乎把他的理智从身体里吮走，何九华抓紧了尚九熙后背的衣服，呼吸停顿了半刻才重重地喘了出来。

尚九熙的手滑弄了两下就往后面摸，托了柔软的囊袋在手中握着：“这里还是凉的。”

何九华的性器还支在他唇畔，他这一开口，敏感的头部从口腔内壁往上刮到了牙齿，又被“凉”字扫落的舌尖划了一下。何九华被料想不到的摩擦弄得上气不接下气，伸手掐住他的脸一挺腰：“这都塞不住你的嘴！”

尚九熙被他突然的进攻插得猝不及防，何九华掐他倒是没用力，可他怕磕了小九华没敢闭嘴，这一下实打实地就顶在了喉咙口。

何九华这一下爽得差点交代出来，听见尚九熙咳嗽才觉得不太对，手去托他下巴：“没事儿吧？叫爸爸顶哭了？”

尚九熙脸埋进他手里：“你再使点劲明天你就说单口了。”

蹭了何九华一手的口水。

“咱不浪了成吗，明天还演出呢。”

尚九熙直起腰，惊奇地看他：“你这就完啦？”

何九华气，伸手去掐尚九熙裤子里藏起来的东西：“你以为谁都跟你似的！”

尚九熙缩起身子假意求饶，借着何九华外套的遮掩去脱他的裤子：“别急，我疼你。”

被双手环住腰身的时候何九华还在想怎么哄尚九熙回酒店去做，可下一瞬间润滑剂的触感让他又忍不住朝尚九熙身上掐了一把：“你出门带这玩意儿？”

“刚搁马路边上捡的。”

“……操。”

“这就操，别急。”

熟悉的身体渐渐适应温柔的扩张，尚九熙刻意避开了最敏感的一点。内心的欲念被勾起来却得不到满足，何九华把手伸进尚九熙的衣服，掐了一把他日渐柔软的小肚子，随后往下掏出了他勃起的欲望：“你别告儿我你还带着套。”

“衣服里…装着…”尚九熙硬的烫人，被何九华握了一把说话都哆嗦。

“放屁，你衣服没兜。”

“帽子里……”

何九华无语地把手伸进尚九熙卫衣帽子里：“你他妈还带了仨？！你咋不带片药？”

尚九熙握着何九华的腰，涎着脸往他身上蹭：“我想你了。”

明明好几天形影不离，明明离开北京之前过的都是荒淫无道的日子，何九华偏偏就听懂了他短短四个字里藏着的渴。

窸窣的声音在耳边响起，何九华拆包装的动静激得尚九熙直起鸡皮疙瘩。他仰着脖子看何九华皱着的眉和认真的眼神，多少小姑娘夸着的俊朗在自己怀里咫尺可亲，在陌生的夜色靡丽的灯火里，心上的人是第三种绝色。

何九华隔着薄薄的橡胶握紧他，那坏东西在手心里一跳一跳地涨大，何九华挑了眉问他：“又想什么坏事儿呢？”

“想我哥真好看……”尚九熙染着情欲的声音酥酥麻麻地哑，抱了何九华的腰把他拖向自己，从背后进入他，“哥你亲亲我。”

这个姿势要接吻怪别扭的，但何九华拒绝不了他。他小心地侧过身来坐去寻尚九熙的唇，拧身过去的时候，身体里深埋着的那东西转着刮他柔嫩的内里，两个人都激灵灵地吸着凉气，嘴唇从轻轻的触碰渐渐纠缠出了火热的侵略气息。

水面上有隐隐的人声传来，发动机冲击水面的声音突突地由远及近，何九华吓得心要跳出腔子，慌不择路地把脸往尚九熙怀里扎。

尚九熙还在喘着适应，被他突然的夹紧爽得天灵盖都要飞起来，坏心眼地故意用真声在他耳边呻吟：“嗯啊…哥你好紧…”

何九华一个字也说不出来，擂鼓一般的心跳声中感觉到尚九熙扣住了自己的后脑勺，另一只手往下拽了他的运动外套，把他掩得严实。其实两人的衣服一个雪白一个亮橙，怎么可能不被看见？

可是看见又有什么关系呢，在这陌生的无人认识他们的异国夜色中，抛却身份、年龄、性别，抛却一切被世俗的眼光所限制的所期许的所束缚的，他们也不过是这世间，再普通不过的两个相爱的人罢了。

发动机的声音一晃而过，几个喝了点酒的年轻人驾驶着小艇喧嚣着从河道中间经过，传来善意的口哨声和笑嚷。喧闹声渐行渐远，何九华抬起头来埋怨地蹬着尚九熙。

尚九熙松开了环着他的手，撑在了身子两边座位上，好整以暇地往后靠。何九华咬着牙用手撑着要站起来——今天就不该跟他出来！不该跟他胡闹！

只是何九华没有太多坐船的经历。方才驶过的小艇冲水破浪，激起的水波从河道中间往两岸漾起，这会儿刚刚好托起他们所在的船儿。小船一上一下地颠簸，尚九熙扶着座位坐得稳稳，何九华却在完全猝不及防之下跌坐回了原处——

突然的涨满和深入好像直插到了胸腔，过分的刺激让他脑子嗡嗡直响，何九华一时失了自己的声音，细长的脖子像天鹅一样仰起，两只手抓着尚九熙的衣服绞得死紧。

尚九熙被他裹得太阳穴直跳，从背后重新搂紧他，扶着他的腰退出一点，在何九华反应过来之前再重重地撞上去，把人嗓子里的嗔怪和骂街全都撞成细碎的呻吟。何九华开始还压着声音想说话，可尚九熙掐紧他的腰次次往敏感的那一点碾着撞过去，又深又狠地把他所有的话都变成对自己的下流的赞美，到后来何九华也不知道自己到底是在说什么，只剩下含义不明的呜咽和紧紧扣在尚九熙身下的双手。

小船在激烈的动作中起伏颠簸，又被水波的反作用力推回，在柔和的摇晃中何九华觉得自己的身子轻飘飘地无处受力，明明没有喝酒却觉得自己已经醉了。

“哥……今天哥特、别、紧……”尚九熙随着自己的动作，一个字一个字地把话送到他身体里，灼热的呼吸喷在他颈后。

何九华说不出话来。陌生的暴露的环境，动荡的摇晃着的水面，危险、恐惧、浪漫、羞耻、无助，这一切让他今天异常敏感和紧张。当然，还有今天格外大胆主动的，说着想他说着爱他，欺负他、抱紧他、占有他的尚九熙。

命都是他的。

水面上的波纹渐渐平静，何九华勾着尚九熙的脖子由着他做简单的清理。两个人彼此收拾了一番，眼神不知不觉地对上，又交换了一个深吻。何九华伸手理了一下尚九熙的帽子：“咱回了？”

尚九熙低声应了，把人扶好坐在座位上，把他外套拉链拉好倾身吻他的额头：“小心点别着凉。”

小船儿划破水波原路返回，尚九熙看着何九华要笑不笑的样子忽然觉得有什么不对：“何九华你刚才是不是把什么东西放我帽子里了？”

何九华软的跟没有骨头似的还在憋着笑：“没什么啊。”

“你——喂！”

“反正回去也得洗。”

“那你也不能——”

“总不能扔人家船上吧！”理直气壮。

“……我把你扔船上信不信？”

“不信。”

尚九熙瞪了他一会儿，自己也憋不住乐了。

爱是什么呢？是渴慕，是珍重，是倾其所有，也是有恃无恐。


	2. Chapter 2

内容在上一章  
点击下方 ←Previous Chapter  
翻页查看


End file.
